Aún
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Porque Genda no puede susurrarle dulces palabras, asegurarle que no le importa esperar y después comerle la boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Hacer que el peculiar cosquilleo que se asemeja a mariposas revoloteando recorra su estómago haciéndole sentir como una estúpida colegiala enamorada y luego esbozar esa sonrisa bastarda que es todo colmillos y malas intenciones."


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen...aunque le de mucho más protagonismo a los personajes secundarios que el propio autor. A veces se me olvida que Genda y Sakuma no son míos XDD

**Advertencia: **Ooc...ortografía...aah~ y estaría guay (aunque no es necesario) leerse mi headcanon de cada personaje, está en mi perfil por si os interesa :3

* * *

— ¿Y si te digo que quiero _hacértelo _ahora mismo?

— ¿A-ah?

Enrojece, Sakuma enrojece hasta las orejas. Sus mejillas, que ya poseían un leve tono rojizo gracias al alcohol consumido, ahora las siente tan calientes que queman y la palabra vergüenza está tatuada en su frente. ¡¿Qué clase de _pregunta _es aquella?! Piensa que tal vez es culpa del alcohol, que le hace escuchar cosas extrañas y fuera de lugar. No es como si hubiera tomado mucho, unos pocos chupitos de crema de whisky y ya. Bueno y otros de vodka de fresa. Pero en verdad no ha bebido tanto. Debió ser la mezcla. Ya sabía él que no debería haber mezclado licores, había leído en alguna parte que si vas a tomar es mejor empezar y terminar con la misma bebida. Y de verdad que lo tuvo en cuenta. Por eso no bebió tanto como para escuchar _cosas extrañas que no vienen al caso_. Solo tenía un leve mareo y ya. Típico. Nada de qué preocuparse. Pero si él no había mal interpretado _esa frase_ entonces…

_Lo ha dicho… ¿de verdad?_

A su lado Genda sonríe, se muerde el labio inferior y pasa el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Pega su boca a la oreja del moreno, suspira y se ríe de forma gamberra, _lasciva. _Las botellas están prácticamente vacías y la suave brisa nocturna le acaricia los cabellos castaños. Rondan las tres de la mañana, por el pequeño altavoz azul suena Rise Against y no recuerda haber visto nunca ese parque tan silencioso, tan vacío como esta vez. Los columpios se balancean solos, hay un par de cubos abandonados en la arena y la vieja madera de la caseta sobre la que están sentados cruje con cada movimiento. En frente de él, el tobogán, a la izquierda las escaleras y a la derecha Sakuma, al borde del ataque de nervios. Tiembla ligeramente, su pecho sube y baja, el corazón a cien por hora y sus cinco sentidos adormecidos por el alcohol.

_No puede haber situación más perfecta._

Había comenzado como un simple juego. Un juego como excusa para beber. Primero lo intentaron con el _yo nunca_, pero en seguida se dieron cuenta que el único que bebía en ese juego era Genda, porque el muy _pervertido vicioso, _tal y como le acusó Sakuma, había hecho todo aquello que el moreno aseguraba que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer. Después probaron con _verdad o atrevimiento_. Apenas duró un par de rondas. Cada vez que Sakuma elegía _atrevimiento_, Genda le ponía en un aprieto y el moreno terminó por mandarlo a la mierda, a la vez que le tiraba un vaso de chupito a la cabeza.

Menos mal que era de plástico.

Al final quedaron en que beberían lo que quisieran y cuando quisieran. Pero para hacer la noche más entretenida Genda propuso que cada uno le hiciera una pregunta al otro, y esta debía comenzar con _y sí…_ En verdad salieron cosas interesantes.

_¿Y si alguna chica quiere estar contigo?_

_La mando a la mierda._

_¿Y si nunca te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti?_

_Creo que seguiríamos siendo amigos. _

_¿Y si te hubiera dicho que no?_

_En verdad no tengo ni idea de que habría pasado._

Entre pregunta y pregunta se tomaban un chupito de cada licor. Cuando empezó a sentirse mareado y a decir cosas sin pensar, Sakuma paró de beber. Pero Genda continuó, chupito tras chupito y cada vez las preguntas se tornaban más _extrañas _y el moreno ya no sabía cómo contestar. Su primer impulso era responder lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, decir lo que en verdad pensaba, pero antes de hablar de más se mordía la lengua y respondía monosílabos o un _¡y yo que sé! _a la vez que alejaba la mirada avergonzado.

_¿Y si te hago un chupetón donde todo el mundo pueda verlo?_

_A-antes de parto la cara._

_¿Y si yo te gustaba tanto porque te enrollabas con todas esas chicas?_

_Para intentar olvidarme de ti._

_¿Y si te meto mano…ahora mismo~?_

_Ni se te ocurra…pervertido._

Así llevaban toda la noche hasta _esa_ pregunta. No es la que las demás fueran _inocentes_ precisamente, pero no es la primera vez que Genda le salta con _ese tipo de cosas_. Que si te meto mano en clase mientras nadie mira, que si besos en el cuello, roces rápidos e indecentes…_típico._ Pero jamás había pasado de _ahí_. Nunca habían hablado de _ese tema_ en particular. _Hacértelo_. Hacer _eso_. Llegar hasta el final. Ahora. Ahí mismo. En mitad de un parque a las tres de la mañana. _Hacerlo con Genda…ahora._

Llevan casi cinco meses saliendo y apenas han pasado de los morreos, los chupetones en el cuello y caricias demasiado cortas como para considerarse _masturbación. _Es decir, nunca han…_acabado. _Ni siquiera han llegado hasta el punto en el que no puedes más y _lo necesitas_, _acabar_, _en su mano…o en su boca._

Censura esos pensamientos de inmediato. Jamás había pensado en ello. Solo ahora, cuando Genda le dice abiertamente lo que quiere _hacerle_ es cuando se lo plantea. ¿Qué quiere _hacerle_ exactamente? ¿Ha querido siempre? _¿Si llega el momento le dejaré hacerlo? _

Siente toda la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. Tiembla y suspira nervioso. _¿Qué quiere él?_

Genda vuelve a reír sobre su oreja. Despacio, lame el lóbulo para después morderlo con sensualidad, sin hacer daño. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Las piernas dobladas al pecho y la mirada clavada en el suelo. _Esto está mal, mal, muy…mal. _

— ¿Y si hago esto…?— Despacio pasa las yemas de los dedos por su cuello, haciendo circulitos, de arriba abajo. Sakuma deja escapar un leve suspiro. El cuello, su punto débil. Y Genda lo conoce bien. Acaricia las zonas más sensibles, sintiéndole estremecerse. Aprovecha para colocar la otra mano sobre las piernas del menor, las separa, solo un poquito y termina dejando la mano un poco más debajo de la rodilla, rozando la cara interior del muslo.

—O-Oye, ¿Qué estás…

— ¿Y si ahora utilizo _la lengua?_

Y antes de que pueda contestar nada, Genda lame su cuello, muy despacito, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. A ratos le da pequeños besos, otras veces le muerde sin dañar la piel y otras tan solo pasa la lengua por los lugares más sensibles. A la vez comienza a acariciar su pierna, aplica un poco de presión y lentamente baja, acercándose a la zona más _delicada. _Hace circulitos con la lengua y con las yemas de sus dedos. En verdad le gusta hacerlo así. Provocar despacio, acariciar sin apenas tocar la piel, darle todo y a la vez nada. Generar _ansiedad, deseo_ y que el tan anhelado _lo quiero ya_ retumbe en sus oídos e ignorarlo solo por joder, seguir provocando mientras ríe maliciosamente y solo después acabará con su _tortuoso juego_ de seducción para por fin pasar a la acción.

Así es como quiere a Sakuma ahora. Sumiso, a su merced, totalmente en sus manos. _Suplicándole_. Rogándole que continúe y ni se le ocurra _parar. _

—N-No, espera…—muerde su labio inferior con fuerza y aprieta los puños. El estómago y las puntas de los dedos le cosquillean, y acaba de darse cuenta que tiene el ojo cerrado. Lo abre despacio y ahí está él, besando su cuello, dejándole marcas que de seguro no desaparecerán en varios días. Sus latidos aumentan cuando le mira desde abajo, sonriendo lascivamente y con la fiera mirada que le produce escalofríos. _Joder. _Si no se detiene ahora mismo él…solo…

_Dios._

— ¿Y si no quiero esperar? —Vuelve a susurrarle, a la vez que cuela la mano por dentro de la camiseta del moreno. Sus dedos están fríos y no puede evitar tensarse cuando los roza contra su estómago, cuando recorre las cicatrices tan solo con las yemas de los dedos, como si acariciara con más cuidado esas zonas, aun cuando nunca se las había visto ni sabe dónde están. _Ni siquiera sabe que existen._ Asciende lentamente hasta casi llegar a la sensible zona del pezón. En un acto reflejo, Sakuma sujeta su mano y la aparta lo suficiente como para alejarla de _esa zona_. Aunque aún sigue dentro de su camiseta, concretamente sobre el estómago. Genda le sonríe malicioso y Sakuma, por primera vez, tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y lucidez como para fulminarle con la mirada.

—Para, lo digo en serio. —O al menos eso intenta. Sonar lo más seguro y convencido posible. Porque de verdad quiere que pare…o al menos eso cree.

Joder, que de verdad quiere que deje de provocarle, de susurrarle cosas al oído que le hacen estremecerse y temblar como una quinceañera inexperta. Y lo más triste es que es exactamente eso, un quinceañero inexperto que nunca ha _estado _con nadie. Que Genda tiene prácticamente su misma edad y sabe más de sexo y del arte de _provocar_ como si fuera un hombre adulto curtido en mil _batallas. _Quiere que pare porque no sabe cómo reaccionar. No sabe si dejándose llevar se asemejará a una vulgar prostituta, a esas niñatas de su clase que han tenido sexo con el castaño tan solo porque es el chico más deseado del instituto y el _cómo es_ en realidad les importa una mierda. Pero si le detiene, si le dice que no quiere, teme que se aleje de su lado, le tache de estrecho y se busque a otro, o a otra, con quien pasar el rato y tener sexo desenfrenado en mitad del parque.

Porque, joder, no es lo mismo unas _caricias, _algunas en zonas más _íntimas_ y otras más sencillas que llegar hasta el _final_. De solo pensarlo ya se agobia y cientos de preguntas le avasallan, se arremolinan en su mente y le hacen olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. _¿Estaré preparado? ¿Dolerá? ¿Cómo será? ¿Qué tendré que hacer? ¿Quiero hacerlo, ahora? ¿En este sitio? ¿Me dará igual todo una vez estemos…haciendo…eso? _

Se está rayando, mucho, y sabe que normalmente los chicos no se comen tanto la cabeza con estos temas y son las chicas las que hacen un mundo por cualquier cosa. Pero no puede evitarlo. No quiere cagarla. No con Genda. No quiere que se vaya de su lado, justo ahora, cuando ha roto su barrera, ha entrado a la fuerza en su mundo y le está demostrando que puede confiar en él.

_En verdad no quiero que se aleje._

Y solo por eso, porque no quiere que se vaya, intenta explicarse, encontrar las palabras exactas para no hacerle enfadar, para no darle una idea equivocada. Pero al hablar toda la fuerza de voluntad que ha demostrado antes se evapora y solo quedan nervios, nervios e inseguridades propias de un chaval de su edad a punto de llevar su relación al último nivel.

—Es que…no se sí…esto…si está bien así…si ahora, si yo… ¿sabes? Porque es…

Sus palabras mueren en los labios del castaño. Le acalla con un beso, dulce, simple, apenas un roce entre sus labios y de fondo Tim McIlrath afirma que ellos son los huérfanos del sueño americano. Ha apartado la mano de debajo de su camiseta y ahora acaricia su mejilla y le sonríe cariñoso, con ternura. _Tan mono._

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacer lo que estás pensando… —su voz suena más lenta de lo habitual, más _pastosa. _Producto del alcohol, _por supuesto. _Arrastra las palabras, se tambalea un poco, pero está lo suficientemente lúcido como para no mentirle y hacerle creer lo que no es. Para mirarle a los ojos, sonreír de _esa manera_ que le hace enrojecer y besarle con cuidado de no espantarlo. —_Aún_. Por ahora solo quiero estar así contigo…_jugar_ un rato, hacértelo pasar bien y enseñarte.

Sakuma traga en seco. Ese _aún _no le ha gustado una mierda y los siguientes meses los pasará rayado por saber lo que significa exactamente _eso, _lo sabe. — ¿Enseñarme qué?

Intercambian miradas, el moreno hace lo imposible por no apartarla, pero la intensa mirada de Genda le puede y no es capaz de sostenerla más de tres segundos seguidos. _Maldición._

—Enseñarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Y mientras le besa, mientras sus lenguas juegan y se mezcla la saliva con el intenso sabor a alcohol, Sakuma piensa que jamás va a entender a Genda. Es un chulo prepotente, un salido vicioso que disfruta _torturándolo_ y jugando con sus sentimientos, haciendo que se confunda y no sepa lo que en verdad quiere. Porque Genda no puede susurrarle dulces palabras, asegurarle que no le importa _esperar_ y después _comerle la boca_ como si no hubiera un mañana. Hacer que el peculiar cosquilleo que se asemeja a mariposas revoloteando recorra su estómago haciéndole sentir como una colegiala _enamorada_ y luego esbozar esa sonrisa bastarda que es todo colmillos y _malas intenciones._

_Gilipollas. _

— ¿Y si te enseño otras _formas_ de divertirte?

— ¿Eh?

Ya es demasiado tarde cuando se da cuenta de que todo el rato la mano del castaño le ha acariciado la cara interna del muslo, muy despacio, de forma tan relajante que le hacía sentir realmente bien. Tanto que la idea de que sus dedos bajen un poco y acaricien justo _ahí _no le parece tan descabellada. _Al contrario._

_Maldito pervertido depravado._

— ¿Y si toco justo…aquí?

—Ah~…

_De verdad que no tiene remedio. _

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Ñaaa~ son tan cuquis! :3 Adoro a esta pareja, en serio, yo diría que es mi favorita :D En general me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo el fic, las personalidades creo que están más o menos bien (dentro de mi headcanon) y de ortografía creo que no metí ningún cazo...espero :s No se a vosotros pero a mí me encanta la actitud de Genda...es tan mono~ pero a la vez tan cabrón xD Es genial escribir sobre este par, tengo varias historias a medias...pero da tanta pereza continuarlas...pero si es por el Genda x Sakuma haré lo que sea! Tengo que contribuir con su expansión...a tan poca gente le gusta D: Estúpida maldición de las parejas secundarias ¬¬

En el fic menciono a Rise Against, grupo de punk estadounidense y a su cantante, Tim McIlrath. La canción que están escuchando en el momento del beso se llama _satellite_ y en verdad es buenísima ^^

Jajaja en fin, no me enrollo más, muchas gracias por leer :3 Si tenéis alguna queja, sugerencia, crítica, _lo que sea_, dejar un review y seré feliz de saber que a alguien le chifla esta pareja tanto como a mí ^^

Un abrazo y venga hasta luego :P


End file.
